


Best Birthday Ever

by Lbpinkpopstar



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lbpinkpopstar/pseuds/Lbpinkpopstar
Summary: It's Riley's Birthday, but Maya forgot her promise to plan the party. Will everything turn out alright?





	Best Birthday Ever

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday Dear Riley. Happy Birthday to you." The blonde sang quietly to her sleeping friend. 

She had crawled through her friend's bedroom window, as she did every day. Usually, she would wake up her friend and make her get up quickly so they could go wherever they wanted. Unfortunately, where they needed to be today school.

Today, however, she decided to let her friend sleep in a little longer. It was her day after all. She deserved it. Plus, she got to watch her friend sleep. Maya say on her bed and admired her friend. She looked so peaceful. Her brown hair curled around her face. She grabbed her blanket in her slumber. Everything Riley did was so cute, and Maya hoped they would be something more.

After a few minutes, Maya decided it was time to wake up her friend, or else they would be late for school. She thought about waking her up with a kiss, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She shook Riley's shoulder lightly. Riley stirred, then opened her eyes and saw her friend. "Good morning peaches," she smiled.

"Good Morning Riles." Maya said, "Happy Birthday! You gotta get up, or we'll be late for school."

"I wish I didn't have to go to school on my birthday," Riley said, slightly disappointed, "but at least I'm having a party after school."

Maya gulped. She had not planned anything for a party. She promised Riley she would throw her a party and she had completely forgot. "Oh yeah!" she said as Riley pulled her into a hug, "It's gonna be great!" 

"Oh, are you going to give me my present?" Riley asked. The girls always gave each other they're presents in the morning. Well until now.

"Um, actually I was thinking about giving you your present after your party," Maya said. "I promise it'll be worth the wait."

\--

Once at school, the girls found Lucas, Farkle, Zay, and Smackle. The group all cheered, "Happy Birthday!" when they saw Riley.

"Thanks everyone!" Riley said, "I'm glad you all remembered!"

"Did you really think we could ever forget you big day?" Farkle said, pulling Riley into a hug. The rest of the group quickly followed suit.

"You're all coming to my party after school, right?" Riley asked.

The group looked at Riley confused. "Party?" Smackle asked. 

"Of course they're all coming!" Maya said quickly, before anyone else could say something. She could not let Riley know that she never told her friends.

"What time should we show up?" Lucas asked, trying to help the situation.

"Well, Maya should have given you all invitations. You did give them to everyone, right Maya?" Riley asked, turning to her best friend.

"Uh.. Yup. I did," Maya said, "Lucas must have just forgot. The party starts at 5."

"I can't wait to see what presents you all got me!" Riley cheered. Just then, the bell rang. "I need to run to my locker. But I'll see you guys in class! Bye!" Riley skipped away from the group.

Everyone turned and looked at Maya.

"I don't know about you guys," Zay said, "But I did not get an invitation. I thought I was a part of this group, but if not, I get it." He almost left, but Maya pulled his arm so he didn't go.

"I know," Maya said to everyone, "I forgot to make them. I forgot to set up the party. I let Riley down. And when she finds out she'll be so disappointed in me."

"Hey, it'll be okay," Lucas promised.

"We'll help you set up the party," Farkle said.

"Are you sure? It's going to be a lot of work." Maya said. "It needs to be perfect."

"Yeah, we know," Smackle said, "but Riley deserves it."

"Okay, we can figure out the plan later, right now we're going to be late to class."

\--

The group walked into Mr. Matthews class just before the bell rang.

"Well, I'm glad you all could make it here today," Mr. Matthews said.

"Sorry Mr. Matthews," Lucas said as they all took their seats.

"Why are you all late?" Riley said to Maya.

"We were talking about your party and lost track of time," Maya answered, "we just want it to be perfect."

"Oh," Riley said, "well I can't wait!"

"Okay class, today we're going to learn about lying." Mr. Matthews turned around and wrote the word 'Lying' on the chalkboard.

Maya pulled out her phone while he was turned around and set up a group chat with the group minus Riley. She started to type jobs for everyone, but Mr. Matthews turned back around. Maya stopped typing and looked up at her teacher. Maya respected Mr. Matthews, and did not want him to thibj she was a bad student. Plus, she needed to stay on his good side if she wanted to date his daughter.

Mr. Matthews continued his lesson. Anytime he turned his back on the class, Maya continued her message assigning tasks. By the end of class, she sent the message.

Party Squad  
Maya: k, here are the jobs. Huckleberry: invitations Farkle and Smackle: decorations Zay: food and music Me: keep riley away during set up. We got this!

\--

After class, the group started planning their tasks. 

Lucas went around inviting people Riley would want at the party. He texted some people, walked up to some in the halls, and wrote invitations for classmates on paper from his notebook. 

Farkle and Smackle could not do much to decorate until the school day was over. But they created a plan of how to get the decorations in the quickest time. Farkle would take the Subway to the party store and buy things they did not already have on hand, such as streamers, centerpieces, and balloons. Smackle would go to Topanga's and start setting the tables with their purple tablecloths and table settings. 

Zay planned to buy a cake from the store and buy some pizza and chips. He would also make a playlist of songs Riley liked at lunch.

They all texted the plans back to Maya. Maya quickly responded to all of them.

Party Squad  
Maya: Huckleberry- Great! Invite everyone! Riley likes everyone!   
Maya: Farkle & Smackle- Good plan. I'll keep her away from Topanga's while you set up. I'll also text Riley's parents so they know.  
Maya: Zay- Riley deserves more than pizza and chips. She should have a table full of candy too. I trust you with music though.  
Zay: I have $30 for all the food, and it sounds like I have to feed the whole school.  
Maya: k well as much candy as you can get for her, please

\--

After school, Riley and Maya went to the Subway station. "Where do you want to go today?" Maya asked before they got in a train.

"Well the party starts at 5 right? So we have 2 hours," Riley said.

"Yeah," Maya said, "and its your birthday, so you get to choose."

"Hmm," Riley started, "what about a movie?"

"If that's what you want to do," Maya said.

"Yeah, there's a new Lego movie that I really want to see. I'll check if there's any showing soon." Riley quickly checked the movie times on her phone. "Yeah, there's a showing in 10 minutes at the theatre nearby."

"Okay," Maya said, "let's go!"

The two girls got to the theatre just in time. They watched the movie. Riley was definitely more interested in the movie, but Maya thought it was interesting. She was more interested in looking at Riley though.

After the movie, it was time to head over to Topanga's for the party.

At 5, the girls walked into Topanga's. Maya held her breath as she opened the door. She hoped her friends did a good job. She'd been hyping up this party all day, and it needed to be perfect.

She opened the door, and the place was beautiful. The tables looked perfect. The music was great. There were several people already here. 

"It's perfect!" Riley said. "Thank you, Maya!" she said hugging her.

"Well, actually, I can't take all the credit." Maya confessed. "I forgot to plan everything. Lucas invited people. Farkle and Smackle decorated. And Zay got the food and chose the music. I just distracted you while they did it."

"Oh," Riley said, "well thanks you guys." She hugged the rest of the friend group. Then she hugged Maya again. "And thanks for making sure it was still perfect."

Everyone talked and laughed and danced and had a good time. It was a great party. Riley's family complimented the group on their teamwork. The Mr. Matthews turned to Maya.

"I heard that you told a lie today," he said. "And my lesson today was about lying. Did you learn anything?"

"That lying is okay if it makes the other person happy?" Maya tried.

"No Maya. Lying is never a good thing. I hope you remember that. Now have fun with your friends." 

"Thanks Mr. Matthews," she said, and walked back over to Riley.

Not long after that conversation, Riley opened her presents. She got a lot of presents, and was genuinely happy with all of them. She thanked everyone. She looked so pretty when she smiled.

After opening the presents, people started to go home. Soon, the only people left were the six best friends and Riley's family.

"How was your birthday?" Mr. Matthews asked Riley.

"It was perfect," Riley said, "thanks to all of you. I love you all so much!"

After the conversation died down, the friends started to head home, until only Maya and Riley were left. 

"So, the party's over," Riley said, turning to Maya, "is it time for my present yet?" 

Maya nodded. "Okay, lets go outside." 

Riley followed Maya outside of Topanga's. Maya continued to the back to the patio seats, away from the window. She was very nervous.

"Riles," Maya started, "you know I love you."

"I love you too, peaches," Riley said.

"No, but I love you. I cant imagine life without you. And I want you to know that I love you and-"

Riley grabbed Maya's face, almost like how a certain Huckleberry did a couple years ago. Only this time, she wasn't confused. She knew exactly how she felt about the girl she was looking at.

Maya leaned in to kiss the girl holding her face, and she kissed her back. "Happy Birthday, Riles."

"I love you, Peaches," she said, hugging Maya and kissing her again. "I always have."

"This was your present by the way. The kiss. That was it." Maya said.

"Well, it was worth the wait."


End file.
